


An Unlikely Pair

by annikawrites



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, set after their reunion, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikawrites/pseuds/annikawrites
Summary: Even though it’s long past noon and they’ve been awake for quite a few hours, Ringo and Easy are still lying in bed when Ringo’s phone starts ringing. Ringo is about to ignore it, too caught up in wanting to memorize every last detail of this moment, of Easy’s head on his chest, his nose pressed against Ringo’s throat just like they both like it, when Easy gives him a little nudge.Huffing quietly, Ringo reaches over and accepts the call without even looking who it is.“Ringo? I’ve sent you like a million messages. Where on earth are you?”“And good morning to you too, dear sister.” Ringo answers and rolls his eyes. He can feel Easy smile against his skin and shuffles a bit closer to him even though at this point they’re already completely intertwined.“I’ve been waiting for you to call me. You should have been here by now.”“Riiiight, yes. About that…” Ringo winces.





	An Unlikely Pair

Even though it’s long past noon and they’ve been awake for quite a few hours, Ringo and Easy are still lying in bed when Ringo’s phone starts ringing. Ringo is about to ignore it, too caught up in wanting to memorize every last detail of this moment, of Easy’s head on his chest, his nose pressed against Ringo’s throat just like they both like it, when Easy gives him a little nudge.

Huffing quietly, Ringo reaches over and accepts the call without even looking who it is.

“Ringo? I’ve sent you like a million messages. Where on earth are you?”

“And good morning to you too, dear sister.” Ringo answers and rolls his eyes. He can feel Easy smile against his skin and shuffles a bit closer to him even though at this point they’re already completely intertwined.

“I’ve been waiting for you to call me. You should have been here by now.”

“Riiiight, yes. About that…” Ringo winces. Next to him Easy snorts quietly.

“Please don’t tell me you changed your mind at the last minute.” Kira huffs through the phone.

“Actually, well the thing is…” But before he can continue Kira interrupts him.

“Is this about the person who made you want to leave Köln?”

“It… yeah.” Ringo answers, knowing quite well that Kira will not let him off the hook without a proper explanation.

“And?” She promptly inquires.

Ringo sighs inwardly. Here goes nothing…

“Well it turns out there actually is someone who is capable of loving me despite my flaws.”

“And who might that person be?” Kira asks and Ringo can hear the disbelief in her voice. He feels a small pain in his chest but ignores it. It’s not like he isn’t as surprised as she is.

“It’s… it’s Easy.”

Silence. Ringo can practically see the way Kira must be staring at her phone right now.

“Easy? Easy Winter? Ingo Winter, the guy who completely hates your guts because you stole his girlfriend from him, who… wait a second, since when does Easy like men?” Before Ringo can answer she continues.

“Are you sure you aren’t like high or something? Why would Easy of all people fall in love with you?”

“No I’m not high, thank you very much. And I don’t know why. I’m just happy that he did.”

Kira is quiet again, seemingly still needing to get used to these unexpected news. Then quietly she asks: “And you? Do you love him too?”

Ringo swallows hard. It shouldn’t be this difficult to tell her. He has already said it in front of Paco, in front of Tobias, even in front of Easy himself. At this point he is sure all of Köln must know how much he loves Easy. And yet… Kira is his twin. They spent 18 years of their lives together. She is probably, apart from Easy, the person who knows him best, who knows what he’s like, deep deep down, in that part of himself that he thought he had locked away for good. Only then Easy happened and somehow managed to fall in love with him. All of him.

He sighs, this time out loud and Easy presses a reassuring kiss against his throat. “Yeah I… yes, I really love him.”

Kira is quiet again but then suddenly snorts. “Wow. Who could have imagined. My brother finally letting himself be in love. With Ingo Winter of all people.”

“What do you mean of all people?” Ringo laughs. “He’s not so bad.” For that, Easy thumps him on the chest, hard.

“Ouch! Okay, okay. I take it back. He’s super awesome of course.” Ringo amends and rubs his chest.

Easy starts laughing while Kira asks: “Wait a second, are you with him right now?”

“Where else would I be?” He answers, for which Easy gives him one of his blinding smiles. Dimples and all.

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave you alone then. But you owe me for making me worry about you.”

“Mhm sure.” Ringo laughs and is about to say goodbye when Kira adds: “I’m really happy for you, you know. You deserve this.” And before he can answer she hangs up.

Phone still pressed against his ear, he has to blink away a few tears. He hadn’t realized how much Kira’s approval would mean to him.

Easy gently shuffles closer to him again, laying his head back down on Ringo’s chest.

They’re quiet for a few minutes before Ringo feels like he can talk again. “It’s nice that she knows, that she’s okay with it.”

He doesn’t explain further but Easy knows. Kira is not only Ringo’s twin but she’s also the only close family he has left that actually likes and cares about him at the moment.

He doesn’t know what to say. How to make the sadness that Ringo used to be able to hide so well but that has come more and more to light recently go away. So instead he changes the topic.

“You’re wrong by the way.” Ringo frowns down at him.

“About what?”

“About me loving you despite your flaws” and before Ringo can tense up he continues “I love all of you. The good and the bad. Not despite anything.”

He can feel Ringo’s heart beat fast under his ear that is still pressed against the other’s chest. He knows that if he were to look up right now he would find tears in Ringo’s eyes.

They’re quiet for a moment before Ringo takes a deep breath. He presses a kiss against Easy’s hair then mutters: “Don’t expect me to make you breakfast in bed for that though.”

Easy thumps his chest again but as he looks up at Ringo and sees his beautiful smile he can’t help but mirror it. After all, who needs breakfast in bed when you have the love of your life next to you?

**Author's Note:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/J3J6MSAR)


End file.
